Nascondere Amore
by Feefella
Summary: Two people both trying to survive in the middle of the second war. Ginny Weasley is trying to break out and be independent, and Draco Malfoy is trying to break away from the tight grip his father, though away, is keeping on his family
1. Chapter 1

**Nascondere Amore**

**_I don't own Harry Potter, but I own this fan fiction… yup yup._**

_**A/N: So this is my story that is based off "Good Riddance", a song fic that I wrote awhile back and I figured "Hey I think we should show the evolution of the characters from point A to where they were in 'Good Riddance'". So from that stemmed a Story that I have been slaving over and rethinking for a long time…. I hope you all enjoy and bear with me as I am not the best writer out there!**_

"Ginny Weasley! Get your arse down here!" screamed the twins in unison. Ginny giggled inwardly when she heard her mother yelling at the boys.

Ginny descended the stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in time to hear her mother say, "And the next time I tell you to fetch your sister I do _not_ want to hear you screaming obscenely to her, do I make myself clear?"

"Mum, we're not children anymore," said George stubbornly.

"Well," Ginny said walking past them, "you should stop acting like children then."

Her mother nodded with a smile that read _that's my Ginny_, and walked upstairs to collect everyone's school things.

"Well I never!" gasped Fred in a mocking shocked voice, following Ginny into the kitchen, George close behind.

Ginny gave a small laugh, "Fred! I didn't think 'never' was in your vocabulary!"

"And I didn't think betraying your favorite brothers was in your nature" remarked Fred, sticking his tongue out. Ginny grabbed a spoon from the table and chucked it at him jokingly. He didn't evade the metal object in time and it smacked him in the side of the head. Fred hit the floor with a thud and Ginny screamed.

"Oh Fred! I'm so sorry! I thought you would dodge it!" she said with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees beside him as George was cradling his head.

"Jesus Gin, you hit him pretty well" said George in a mix of awe and worry.

"Oh shut it George! Fred, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, a tear slipping from her eye and hitting Fred's hand.

"Ughhh" moaned Fred.

"What is it? Fred, speak to me!" Ginny said anxiously.

"I" said Fred weakly, "I feel… cold."

At this Ginny burst into tears and fell onto her injured brother. George on the other hand started laughing, and, remarkably, so did Fred.

"Aw, Ginny Winny!" Fred said through a fit of giggles, "I'm just kidding!"

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked through the door to find the three of them on the ground, two laughing, and one crying.

"Good heavens, what have you two done to her now?" she asked accusingly, helping Ginny up.

"Nothing mum," said Ginny, wiping the tears away, "I just thought I killed Fred is all!"

"What?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"Long story mum" said Fred getting up and rubbing the bump that was now forming on the side of his head.

"Yes, long story," said George, "and as you can see he most certainly is not dead."

"But he will be when I get through with him!" bellowed Ron as he stormed into the kitchen soaking wet, with a towel around his waist, and bright blue hair.

* * *

Draco stood on the balcony outside of his bedroom and watched the grounds of Malfoy Manor wake up for the new day. His life had gotten a lot better since his father had been away and was no longer a part of his life. 

Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban at the end of Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts. He had escaped with all of the other death eaters that same summer. But Lucius never went home. The most he did in the year he had been gone was send letters every couple of months, one to Draco, and one to Narcissa. Draco never knew what was written in his mother's letters, but it was always the same thing in the letters sent to him. He knew to expect the usual "I trust you are well son" and the "never let you allegiance to the Dark Lord waver son, for he will show the world his wrath soon and you and I will stand on his right side."

Draco couldn't stand to open the letters anymore, so he simply threw them under his bed when the house elf in charge on the mail delivered them to him.

When the sun had risen over the ivy covered wall of the gardens Draco went back inside his room and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

As he looked at his richly dressed body in the mirror he noticed through the mirrors reflection that one of his father's letters was poking out from under his bed.

Draco kicked it further under the bed as he left his room to join his mother for breakfast. As Draco entered the cavernous dining room, the server house elves scrambled to set his place for him.

"Mother" Draco said politely, as he sat across from his mother, Narcissa.

"Draco" said Narcissa with a smile. Draco smiled back. "Draco," she continued as if an idea had just come to her, " one of the house elves said that when he laid your clothes out for you early this morning, you were already up and out on the balcony looking into the darkness," she paused, then, "are you having trouble sleeping Draco darling?"

"Oh, it's nothing mother." Draco fought to find something to say, and then the first thing that came to him was, "just, you know, beginning of term nerves."

"Oh?" inquired Narcissa, "when did you start getting beginning of term nerves?"

"Well" Draco thought hard to think of something, "Since you and I have spent an entire summer together, and talking, I've found that I have changed. And well I'm a bit nervous to how others will take my change." Draco wasn't totally lying. It was true that since he had spent so much time with his mother over the summer, he had changed. He no longer felt the bitter hate toward all who until the summer Draco had viewed beneath him.

His mother had taught him that everyone is rich in their own way. Draco had been rich with money, she explained, but other families who didn't have a lot of money were still rich in their own way.

"Take the Weasley family for instance" she had said shocking her son one afternoon during tea. He hadn't expected his mother to know who the Weasleys were. "Oh of course I know who the Weasleys are dear! Don't be silly! Now, as I was saying, the Weasley family doesn't have a lot of money but they are still rich in their own way. They are rich with the closeness and warmth of a large family. And that girl with the muggle parents, what her name… oh yes Hermione Granger, why she is rich with knowledge."

"How do you know who Hermione Granger is mother?" asked Draco dumbfounded.

"Well being married to the nemesis of her, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter does allow me the right to know these things."

"So mother," Draco continued, "is Harry Potter rich with loyalty?"

"Very good!" said Narcissa taking a sip of tea, "that and he is money rich as well."

That was the day that Draco Malfoy found out that people are not better that others… and that Harry Potter was loaded!

But Draco's new attitude on life had not been what woke him up in the early morning, it was one of the many visions Draco had been getting all summer. He hadn't told his mother because he just didn't know how. Narcissa seemed to buy his nerve story because she changed the subject.

"So, we will leave in twenty minutes to the train station" she stated finishing the rest of her breakfast.

"We?" Draco asked in shock. His mother never went with him to Kings Cross, never.

"Yes 'we'! I want to see my only son off on his last train ride to Hogwarts as a student" declared Narcissa standing up and exiting the room gracefully.

* * *

"Ginny dear," said Mrs. Weasley kissing her daughter on the cheek, "watch your brother this year please. I do wish to have him stay out of trouble at least once while at school and this is his last year." 

"I'll try my best mum," exclaimed Ginny, rolling her eyes. She thought her mother should have given up hope on Ron staying out of trouble. It seemed that if you were friends with Harry Potter, trouble seemed to find you.

"Alright, well have a great year Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. Ginny waved and ran to catch the train, turning to catch one last glance at her mother. Just as Ginny turned her head away she smacked right into someone else. Looking up, she discovered it was none other than Draco Malfoy. She was expecting a rude remark from him about ruining his perfect clothes but what she got was an outstretched hand.

Ginny took the offered hand cautiously, and Malfoy pulled her off the ground effortlessly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," responded Ginny shyly, "er- thanks."

"Don't mention it," Draco said, "um, we'd better catch the train."

"Oh!" Ginny squealed, running for the train with Draco close in toe.

* * *

"So Draco, remember what I said. Everyone is rich in their own way." Narcissa said ignoring the stares from many people. Draco knew why they were staring too. Narcissa Malfoy was a very beautiful woman. While she didn't normally go out in front of muggles, when she did, she caught stares from both sexes. Draco didn't think his mother owned any muggle clothes but the beautiful pant-suit she wore, showed she had as much fashion sense with muggles as she did in the wizarding world. 

"Don't worry mother," Draco said with a small smile "I won't."

As he started to walk away, Narcissa called out to him, "Draco." Draco turned back to her.

"Next time you are having visions, you can talk to me about them" And with that, Narcissa was gliding out of the train station.

Draco was staring at her retreating form when someone slammed into the side of him. He looked down to see Ginny Weasley on the floor looking up at him in pained shock.

He bit back a cutting comment, which always came so naturally. Draco did the only nice thing he could think of, he held out his hand without saying a word. At first Ginny looked up at Draco in a mix of shock and skepticism. Then she took his hand and he pulled her up, a little shocked at how light she was for her age.

Draco didn't need to study her face, he knew it well already. He had watched her since his second year, always telling himself he did so because he kept his enemies close. He never allowed himself to focus on her overall beauty. But he noticed her individual features that made her, in all actuality quite beautiful. Ginny's hair was a deep red, unlike the traditional carrot of the Weasley family. Her eyes were a light brown, almost a burnt gold. She had freckles, not a lot, but just enough to spray across her nose. And Draco had never seen such smooth milky skin in his life.

When Draco helped her up, a sharp pang hit him in the chest, but he tried to ignore the familiar feeling.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Ginny as she stared at him in a look of disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Ginny said, her voice trembling a little, "er- thanks."

"Don't mention it" Draco said fighting the urge to bite his lip like he always did when he got nervous. Then he heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express sound. He looked to Ginny; she mustn't have heard it because she was still staring at him. "Um," Draco said feeling uneasy under her gaze, "we'd better catch the train."

Ginny looked around wildly "oh!" She squealed, running for the train, Draco close in toe.

* * *

When Ginny boarded the train, she rushed down the corridor and stopped in front of the room which held her brother, his girlfriend, Harry, Luna, and Neville. 

When she stopped she felt a body fall into hers from behind. She turned to see Draco Malfoy back up a step or two. "Sorry" she said. She opened the door and went in closing the door behind her.

"Ginny," said Hermione "was that Malfoy out there?"

Ginny took her time answering the girl. She swung her bag onto the overhead compartment. Then she flopped down onto the seat and looked around at them all.

Ron's hair was back to normal except for a faint blue at the tip. Harry looked the same only a bit older. Hermione had been taking the time to care for her hair and appearance since she and Ron started dating back in the summer before their sixth year. Luna had grown in height as well as other areas. She had grown out of her awkward mystical phase and into a mysterious, sexy young woman. Neville was completely the same. No matter how many years passed, Neville remained timid and unsure of himself.

"Ginny!" Hermione urged.

"What?" Ginny asked coming out of her daze.

"I asked you if that was Malfoy out there."

Ginny nodded and looked out the window as the train pulled out of the station and started on its way to another year and another adventure.

"Well" Ron butted in, "What did the slimy git want?"

"Yes," Harry added, "What did Malfoy want?"

"Nothing" Ginny said looking back at the group of heroes. She noticed the look of skepticism on their faces and smiled reassuringly, "I promise. He was just going to a compartment."

"I don't believe it. That guy is too… too… well he's an arse!" said Ron matter-of-factly.

"Ron, settle down" Hermione said soothingly. She rubbed his arm and kissed his neck quickly. They had all grown used to the little signs of affection that Hermione gave Ron unknowingly.

"Yeah, calm down Ron. Besides this year Malfoy seems so much less- well- Malfoyish.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he just seems…" Ginny looked out the window again, "different"

* * *

"Draco did you get the end of summer letter?" Blaise Zabini asked, as Draco stepped into the compartment holding Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. 

"Yeah I did" Draco said, sitting down next to Crabbe. It wasn't uncommon for Blaise to ask Draco a question openly. Since he was the closest thing Draco had to a best friend, he tended to know a lot of things in Draco's life.

"Well," Blaise pressed on, "did you actually read it?"

Draco looked at him confused. Blaise knew he had stopped reading his fathers letters.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "didn't think so."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because it looks like you and your mother weren't the only ones who got letters this year." Blaise held out four letters, each addresses to a person in the compartment.

Draco grabbed a letter and read one:

_As you are aware, time is running thin to choose what you are going to do when you are out of the protection of the school which you currently attend. I would hope you hade already chosen the path you will follow when you leave._

_As you near the end of first term I will send you more word as to what will be happening._

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Draco looked back up at the group of Slytherins staring at him as if he would lead them in a decision.

"My father is trying to recruit you?" Draco asked slowly.

"Looks that way," Blaise said taking the letter back and putting it away.

Draco sat there for a second, and then he grabbed a cup off the window sill and threw it with all his might at the door. As the cup shattered, Draco got up and left the cabin. He walked down the hall and paused briefly outside the cabin which held the five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw.

Draco looked at Ginny. He saw her laughing and he felt himself smile.

_God she is- no!_ Draco smacked himself mentally. He mustn't thing such things about a Weasley.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? I have been writing about everyday in an attempt to finish this story SO! Reviews are welcomed as they inspire me to keep writing! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nascondere Amore**

**Chapter 2**

**(Disclaimer: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! (Just the plot and stuff) Duhhhh yall should know that… but I write this just in case any one is in the mood to sue!)**

_**A/N: So I have finally decided to update… well its more like the fact that I have time! Work and school have been killing me! But here it is any way, the second chapter to the hardest story to develop EVER! Lol.**_

* * *

Gosh! I am so full, my stomach has expanded ten times, I swear!" said Ron as they all left the Great Hall. Hermione laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Ron, you are such a drama queen!" Ginny said, punching him playfully.

"Oh, Weasel King's a queen now!" came a shrill voice from behind the four. "I always knew that the relationship with Granger was a fake!"

"Sod off Parkinson," Ginny said without turning around.

"What was that Weaslette? I know you are too low on the social chain to know manners but when you are addressing someone, you face them."

Ginny slowly turned and faced the older girl. She was standing with Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's goons.

"I said, sod off Parkinson. Do you not understand simple words? Because," Ginny made a mock thoughtful look, "I don't think I could dumb it down any more than that."

Pansy's face turned red and she clenched her fists, "why you snotty little-"

"Parkinson!" barked a voice threateningly. The voice belonged to Malfoy. He came to stand between the two girls, his back to Ginny.

"I asked you three to come along ten minutes ago. We cannot prepare if you are here the whole time exchanging insults with-" Draco turned and looked at the four Gryffindors, "them" he finished.

"We were on our way, Draco, until-" Pansy was cut off not by Malfoy, but by Ginny.

"Until you had to stick your pointy little nose in other people's affairs" Ginny said, with a strait back and a raised chin.

She had expected Pansy to retort but what she got was completely different.

Malfoy turned around to face Ginny and he walked over to her, pausing when Harry came to stand in front of her.

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder to see Malfoy glance at her brother, who was being restrained by Hermione, then back to her before turning back to Pansy.

"Come then you three, we haven't any time to waste. Blaise is already waiting."

As the three Slytherins left Ginny looked back at Ron. "Sorry" she said.

"'S alright, Gin. What I want to know though is what are they planning?"

"Yeah, Malfoy didn't stop to insult us at all" said Harry.

"That _is_ strange. Maybe his father has something big planned, you know, on the inside," Ron commented thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed, "Anyway we need to get back to the common room in order to work out the D.A. meeting schedule. I hear we have 20 new members this year!"

Harry groaned and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked catching up with him.

"Well it's not that I don't want new members, but if we do have 20 new members then that would make 100 students in the D.A." Harry said, "And that's not including us teachers!"

Last year when the knowledge of Voldemort returning hit everyone full blast, Dumbledore announced the D.A. to the school. Since so many kids wanted to join Harry appointed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna teachers of the D.A. Harry had done this because they had all faced Voldemort's Death Eaters that night in the Department of Mysteries. And to him, if they could survive the Death Eaters, then they could teach others to do the same.

* * *

"You just can't leave bloody well alone can you?" Draco yelled throwing a book across the room. 

"What's the big deal Draco?" Pansy asked.

"The big deal is," _that you were insulting Ginny sodding Weasley_, "that we don't have time to waste" Draco yelled letting his rage get the best of him.

Draco had never yelled at anyone. He was the model of self control but in the case of- well- plans he couldn't help it. He noticed Pansy was shaking but he didn't care. That stupid cow should have left well enough alone.

Draco turned on his heel and stormed into the boy's dormitory and slammed the large wooden door. How could he do anything when no one was committed? How did these four expect to escape recruitment when they set themselves center stage? And why did they have to make comments about the Weasleys? About Ginny? But most of all, why did he care?

"Draco," Blaise said, closing the door as he came in. Blaise Zabini was Draco's best and closest friend. This could be why they never felt any nervousness when confronting each other. So Blaise did what others were always too afraid to do. He asked Draco the one question no one did with meaning.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked sitting on his bed.

"If all they want to do is piss around then why should I help them?" Draco said collecting the calmest, coolest voice he could muster.

"That's not it and I know it."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked giving Blaise a blank look.

"Draco Malfoy, I have known you since we were seven. You always hid your emotions from your father but you never could hide them from me. And you never blow up in front of people because you father always said it shows and Achilles heel." Blaise took a breath," So, I'll ask you again. What's wrong?"

"I… I think I have fallen for a Gryffindor." Draco said at last. "But its complicated, because, I couldn't ever be with her and part of me, my dad's part, looks down on her." He sighed. This was it, now Blaise knew his feelings toward-

"Hermione" Blaise said.

"What?" Draco asked in shock.

"I know it must hurt to like someone with a boyfriend. Not to mention she is muggleborn" Blaise shrugged sympathetically.

"It's not Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh," responded Blaise a bit shocked, "Oh, I see. Well then who else could you-" he stopped. "Oh," he realized, "Oh no! Draco you can't! Not… _her_!"

"Ugh! I know!" Draco said as he sat down on his own bed.

"Well I guess since we're being honest." Blaise said.

"What?" Draco urged.

"I like Luna Lovegood," Blaise said nervously.

"What?" Draco yelled almost laughing.

"Be quiet!" Blaise hissed.

"How could you like that weirdo?" Draco asked looking back at all his strange encounters with the blonde, wide-eyed girl.

"She's not weird." Blaise said defensively. "She's just different. Besides, have you seen her body?"

Draco thought on this a moment then said, "Good point."

"So what do we do about this?" the dark haired boy asked after a minute.

"We continue with the plan. That's all we can do." Draco paused, "And we keep quiet about Ginny and Luna alright?"

Blaise's only reaction was a nod.

* * *

"Ok!" Harry said holding up a flyer that read: 

_The D.A. will meet on Friday afternoon after _

_Ravenclaw Quidditch practice._

_This lesson will be taught by Ginny Weasley._

_Any questions, comments, or concerns _

_please contact any of the following D.A. teachers:_

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Or Luna Lovegood_

"So?" asked Harry to the four Gryffindors.

Ron broke into a fit of laughter and Hermione and Neville giggled, while Ginny just smiled.

"What?" he asked setting the parchment down.

"It's just," Ginny thought of a good way to word what she was going to say, "It took you two hours to make that, and we were expecting, like, flashing letters or something." Just then Ron snorted with laughter and Harry grinned, and then laughed too.

"Right well, I was thinking of what to say." Harry said still laughing a bit.

"Ok, Ok every one." Hermione said seriously. "I think its time we all head off to bed. We all need sleep because tomorrow we investigate what Malfoy is up to."

"Right," said Harry and Ron in unison.

Neville nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm going to hang around for a bit longer." Ginny said in a distant tone.

After they all had left, Ginny sat in one of the huge chairs in front of the fireplace. She hugged her knees and looked at the flames dancing atop the logs. She felt bad about something. And that something had made her not want to sleep.

That something that she was feeling bad about was Draco Malfoy. He was different in many ways. He seemed humble, almost sweet.

_What?_ Ginny thought, mentally slapping herself. _Malfoy? Sweet? That's ridiculous! Draco Malfoy is about as sweet as getting one of Fredand George's ton-tongue toffees for Christmas! Enough said!_

But Ginny didn't go strait to bed. She sat up for another hour just staring into the flames.

* * *

Draco looked up at complete blackness. He guessed it had to be about two o'clock in the morning. He hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes before he had a vision. 

"_Please Draco try!" called a voice. It was a voice Draco recognized, it was Ginny. _

"_I am trying!" Draco heard himself yell back._

_Then he yelled the spell and a jet of green light shot out of his wand._

Draco didn't hear what he yelled but he knew what he had done. He had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on someone. He, Draco Malfoy, was going to kill someone.

It had hit him hard and it still caused him to cringe at the thought of it. Draco knew he could be cruel but who was he going to kill? And why the hell was Ginny Weasley egging him on?

The more he thought about the vision, the more it made his head hurt. So he decided it was time to focus on other things. Things to help him get to sleep. Things like Ginny Weasley.

_God,_ Draco thought to himself, _I've been around her for a day and already she's all I think about._

"I have to stop," Draco said out loud.

"What?" came a groggy voice from Blaise's bad.

"Nothing Blaise, sorry for waking you," Draco closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. He blocked out his vision and swam into the abyss of his subconscious.

"_Finally" Ginny said running a small hand up his stomach. "It only took you an hour longer to show up!"_

_Draco kissed her neck then her cheek. "Well," he commented, "I was really busy! And as much as I would love to spend every waking moment with you- and you know I would- I can't."_

_Ginny giggled as Draco, who had backed her up against the wall of her room, placed his hands on her waist, "Draco! Your hands are freezing!"_

_Ginny was wearing a nighty that was very old and very small, not to mention very thin._

"_Well maybe you could warm them up" he grinned and kissed her slowly. "Mmm," he mumbled, "I missed your smell, and your taste, and the way you feel, and your touch."_

"_I missed you" Ginny said sweetly._

"_I love you," Draco said smiling down at her._

"_I-"_

Draco was woken up by a sharp pain in his side.

"Bloody hell," Draco yelped grabbing his side. Blaise was standing beside his bed with a fire poker in hand.

"Why the fuck did you just stab me with a fire poker?" Draco cried, clutching his throbbing side.

"You," said Blaise, stonily, "were talking in your sleep."

"Oh? And what was I saying?"

"Lets see if I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of 'your smell, your taste, the way you feel'- shall I continue?" Blaise asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." Draco said quickly.

"Ok, because I might have thrown up!" Blaise walked to the door. "You should sleep some more, you look like hell." Then he was gone.

Draco rolled on his back and looked at the stone ceiling. What was it he had dreamt? Oh yes, he had been dreaming about Ginny in a sexy, tiny nighty, stroking his stomach, and- no no no. He had to stop this! But was it a dream or was it a vision?

Draco's heart raced at the thought of it being a vision. The thought of Ginny waiting for him, wanting him. But she seemed older, not much older but enough to add beauty to her face and body.

_Her body_, Draco thought, _she looked and felt so- no damn it no!_

"Ok" he said out loud to the empty room. He got up and moved to the mirror. A pale, toned, half naked guy looked back. "Time for a shower."

"Better make it a cold one" his reflection sneered back.

* * *

"Ginny, you look horrible" commented Ron as Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. 

"Thanks Ron" Ginny said coldly.

"Ron's right Gin," Harry said, "Did you sleep okay?"

"You know how it is, first night of being away. It's been happening for ages. No worries."

Hermione looked at her for a bit, then shrugged and joined the conversation the boys were having of if sneak-o-scopes actually worked.

Ginny was greeted by Luna and Colin Creevey. "Hey Colin, how was your summer?"

"Great!" Colin replied, "I met this guy and we-"

"Colin, no!" Ron said with wide eyes. It was obvious the Ron was very homophobic, so Colin (being gay) liked to pick on him.

"Sorry Ron" he said with a grin, "I, uh, didn't see you there!"

Ginny took the time to notice how Colin looked. He wasn't mousy and timid anymore. He had grown up a lot and was actually quite good looking. He had shot up I height to about 6'2 and his wavy blonde hair had straightened out, and was styled in a new way. It was long enough to fall into his eyes a bit, and he was always tossing his head to get it out of his face. Colin's features had matured and his jaw was now very defined. His eyes were as vibrant blue and Harry's were green.

All in all, Ginny thought he looked like a model, which could have attributed to the girls who wanted him. But much to their dismay, he would rather have been hanging out with the boys. Ginny had always known that Colin was gay, so she befriended him when no one else would.

Suddenly Colin grabbed Ginny's arm. "What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Is it just me or is Blaise Zabini looking over here?" Colin asked, practically drooling.

"He's looking at you Luna," Ginny said softly.

"Oh you lucky girl! He is gorgeous!" Colin commented.

"Please," Luna said looking over her shoulder slightly to see the dark haired Slytherin. "Oh my god!" She gasped turning back quickly, "He is!"

Then all three of them looked at him and to every ones surprise he smiled.

Right after, Draco walked in and was talking to Blaise and then to Ginny's surprise, Draco looked up and right at her. Right into her eyes and she felt like her soul as well.

Ginny quickly looked back down at the table.

"So yeah Luna, Blaise was totally checking you out," Colin said, his mouth half full of food.

"Oh who cares about that right now? Ginny, why is Malfoy staring at you?" Luna asked taking a bite of toast.

"Um," Ginny said picking at her food, "I-I don't know. But lets get out of here I need some fresh air and we can talk about classes… and how we all spent our summer vacation," she then whispered "away from Ron."

"Okay!" Colin said brightly, jumping up and grabbing a piece of toast for later.

"You always know what to say to get him moving!" Luna said laughing.

Ginny got her stuff and was about to go when Harry stopped her.

"Gin, we were going to investigate," he said looking hurt.

"Uh, you guys go ahead and get started, and I'll catch up a bit later," and with that she was gone, following Colin and Luna out to the lake.

* * *

Draco had showered and dressed. As he descended the stairs, Peeves whooshed down in front of him carrying a huge bucket of water, Filch the caretakerclose behind him, swearing under his breath. 

"Draco!" Blaise called as Draco entered the Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't help it! They were looking at me, _she_ was looking at me. And she looked so good-"

"What couldn't you help?" Draco asked trying not to panic. Dear lord! If he had spilled the plan, Draco would kill him, friend or not.

"I smiled at them," Blaise moaned.

Draco almost laughed, "Is that all then? A smile?"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Blaise, it's okay. They'll probably thing you were mocking them for looking at you."

"Right," Blaise said with a small nod, "you're right."

Draco looked at Luna and noticed Ginny sitting right next to her. His eyes met hers and he didn't look away.

They stared for about two seconds then Ginny looked down at the table, then turned to talk to Luna and that gay Gryffindor, the boy with the camera permanently attached to his neck in Draco's second year, what was his name? Oh yes, Creevey. Colin Creevey. The threesixth years began to talk then to rise from their seats. Ginny stopped and said something to a hurt looking Potter then continued on her way.

"Draco, are you listening?" Pansy asked cutting through his daze.

"Not really." He answered honestly causing Crabbe and Goyle to snicker. "What?" he asked.

"I was asking you about the plan. When are we going to smooth out any rough edges?"

"When I have time," Draco said without looking at her, "I, however, cannot do anything tonight as I have prefect rounds."

"Oh," was all Pansy said. He knew she was scared of making him mad, and he liked that power over people.

Draco stood up to leave, but Blaise stopped him.

"You haven't eaten anything," he said to the blonde.

"I'm not hungry." Draco said, "but I'll catch up with you lot later. I need a walk."

As Draco left the Great Hall, he noticed with a tiny smile that Filch was standing in the corner soaking wet from head to foot, with Peeves floating five feet above him, giggling menacingly.

When he left the castle for the Quidditch pitch, he noticed three figures down by the lake. Upon closer inspection, Draco discovered that the three figured were that of Colin, Luna, and Ginny. There he sat with a decision to make. Did he want to keep walking toward the Quidditch pitch, or did he dare go closer to the three by the lake?

Before Draco had the chance to decide the three sixth years were standing up and making their way toward him.

"Draco," came a voice from behind him. He turned to find Blaise making his way toward him. With a final glance at the approaching Gryffindors and Ravenclaw, Draco turned his attention to his friend.

"Yes Blaise?" he asked as Colin, Ginny, and Luna passed them. He noticed the Blaise didn't stop to glance at his Ravenclaw crush once. Blaise was on a mission to get to Draco and would have no interruptions.

"This just came for you," Blaise said, holding up a letter for him. The letter was from his mother.

"Thank you Blaise" Draco said.

His friend nodded and made his way back to the castle. Draco then moved across the Quidditch pitch in a quick stride. He made his way to the top of the bleachers where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

Once seated, Draco opened the letter and read what was written in urgent scribbles from his mother.

"Fucking hell!" Draco yelled as he bolted down the bleachers and back toward the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So this was Chapter Two of the ever so long Nascondere Amore. Like always please review as it helps me see what was written well and what was just plain crap! And thanks to the people who have reviewed (especially EveGranger who has been reading a couple of my stories, and my cousin Crystal, who tried to help me fix this story after Mugglenet fanfiction wouldn't accept it… sorry I didn't change any of chapter one Crys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nascondere Amore**

**Chapter 3**

**_Disclaimer: The plot is _mine_… Characters… not so much, no!_**

**_A/N: So the only reason this is up here this fast is because of my wonderful Crystal! She, like most of you reading, could not wait till I hat three days of boredom to type another chapter up so she decided to have me take pictures of the story (I hand write my stories because it is more personal to me!) and send it to her and she would type it up from there! So leave a section of the review for thanks to Crystal! YAY! So yeah, here is the third chapter!_**

* * *

"Ginny!" Luna squeaked running through the door of the library. 

Ginny, who had been dismissed from her afternoon classes in order to prepare for the D.A. meeting, looked up.

"Ginny, it's the most fantastic bit of news ever!" Luna said, rushing up to her.

"Breathe Luna, just take a second and breathe." Ginny said with a laugh.

"No time to breathe! I just had a run in with Blaise." Luna said while puffing for air.

"You what?" Ginny yelped. "Well, what happened?"

"He asked me to meet him in the kitchen at midnight tonight!" Luna said when her breathing wasn't so labored.

"What about?"

"Dunno! But he looked pretty serious. Maybe it's just Hogwarts prefects business." Luna said with a shrug.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking out the window and onto the cloudy afternoon, "maybe."

"So," Luna said changing the subject, "What have you planned for the D.A. meeting tonight?"

"That, dear friend, is a secret!" Ginny said, looking back at her.

Luna glared, stuck out her tongue, and got up. "Well, I have to get back to the rest of my classes."

"Okay, see you at dinner."

Ginny got up and walked to the window. She looked down onto the grounds and observed the other students who were dismissed from class, excused from class, or just skiving it off. One blonde boy grabbed her attention out of all the students out there.

Draco Malfoy was pacing back and forth under a tree, a look of malcontent plastered to his face. Why was he pacing like that? Come to think of it, Malfoy had been pacing for the past couple of days. Every time she saw him since the incident in the Great Hall, Malfoy paced whenever he was standing.

_Who cares, this is Draco sodding Malfoy!_ Ginny thought. She glanced one last time at him and at that moment Draco looked up at her. Ginny dove down away from the window and didn't move.

_He saw me! Oh bugger, he saw me_. Ginny crawled back to the chair. _Wait a tick, _she thought, _why do I even care?_

"I don't." she said aloud.

She turned her attention back to the D.A. lesson plan. She was going to warm up with the Colloportus charm then move onto the Protego charm. Both will come in handy when on defense. She would get the okay from Harry when she saw him.

* * *

"Any word Mr. Malfoy?" came a voice from behind Draco. 

"No sir, nothing since the letter a couple of days ago." He turned to face Professor Dumbledore.

"Well never fear Mr. Malfoy. I knew you mother in her days here as a student, and she is a strong willed woman."

"Yes sir, but my father is also strong willed. I fear more strong willed then my mother."

"This may be true, but never let your faith in your mother die. And trust me when I say she can certainly hold her own." Said Dumbledore with a wise smile.

Draco nodded politely but he still felt helpless. He felt like he had let his mother down and like he should have been there to protect her. "Good day Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore as he left Malfoy alone.

As Draco turned back and started pacing he heard Ginny's voice. 'Yes, maybe.'

Draco looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

'That dear friend is a secret.'

_What the hell is going on? _Draco thought, looking around. Was he imagining her voice?

Draco started pacing again. Just when he got his mind off of the youngest Weasley, she had to pop into his head again. Then, as if they were the only two people around, he felt her watching him. But where was she?

_Who cares, this is Draco sodding Malfoy_ he heard as if she was in his head.

Draco looked up to one of the Library's windows just in time to see Ginny Weasley duck down. _There she is,_ Draco thought with a smirk.

_He saw me! Oh bugger, he saw me._

Draco laughed at how unhinged she was getting.

_Wait a tick, why do I care? _'I don't' he heard her say clearly.

"Right" Draco said out loud. His mind felt weird, as if he were having two thoughts at once. One thought about Ginny and the other about the Colloportus and Protego charms. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he should talk to Harry Potter.

_I'm losing it_ Draco thought with a sigh.

He decided to go back to the Slytherin dorms and have a bit of a lie-down. After all, he couldn't spend all day, everyday waiting for an owl from his mother.

As Draco was walking to the Slytherin dungeons, he walked by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all glaring at him.

"Malfoy!" called Potter from behind him.

_Not this right now, my head hurts _Draco thought, stopping.

"What do you want, Potter?" he bit out, not turning around.

"We know what you are planning to do!" Ron snapped.

"Then why are you keeping me from my nap?"

"Not that!" Hermione said, "We know you are plotting murder!"

Draco fought back the laughter, "And who am I plotting to murder exactly?"

"Your house mates!" Harry cried out.

"What?" Draco asked in shock, "You're off your rocker, all of you."

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle!" Hermione said with blazing eyes.

"You're not going to get away with it, Malfoy" Harry said, "Not if I can help it."

"Oh sod off, Potter" replied Draco as he walked away.

_Christ! How did they find out? _Draco thought as he turned the corner. Forget a nap. He had to find the four other Slytherins and tell them what was going on.

* * *

"We caught him, Ginny." Ron said walking into the Gryffindor common room. 

"What? Who?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy! We know what he's up to and we told him that we know!"

"Wow, you're stupid!" Ginny said, sitting back in her chair.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why would you tell him you know when you could have caught him in the act?" Ginny said.

But as she said it, she felt bad. A part of her wanted to know and understand Draco Malfoy.

"She's right," Hermione agreed, "We could have caught him and had him put in Azkaban!"

"Azkaban? What was he planning?" Ginny asked.

"Murder." replied Harry.

"You're kidding!" Ginny said in shock. Murder? Draco Malfoy was going to kill someone? Was that why he was acting so strange; so different?

"Not at all," Hermione said, sitting in the chair across from Ginny. "Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"They are in on it too?"

"No," Hermione corrected, "He was planning on killing _them_!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Ron said. And we found out all thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak!"

"I can't believe that Dra-er Malfoy would kill the people closest to him. Also, his best friend? I think you must be mistaken."

"No, Ginny, we aren't!" Ron maintained severely, "He was planning to kill them!"

"Whatever." Ginny said, feeling her face heat up. "Harry, here is my lesson plan for tonight." She handed him the piece of parchment that was full of notes about the lessons for the D.A.

She turned and exited the common room. She wanted to get away from her brother and from the idea she had had about Draco Malfoy having changed.

She continued to turn corners and walk down corridors for about ten minutes. When she stopped and looked around she noticed that she was in a completely unfamiliar place.

"Weasley, what are you doing down here?" came a voice from behind Ginny.

She turned around quickly to find Malfoy himself standing behind her, quite close actually.

_He doesn't look like a murderer_ She thought for a second, but she was aware that her heart beat had quickened. Maybe because she was scared or maybe because the two feet between them was tense and she felt excited.

"I see you've talked to Potter." He said, taking a step toward Ginny. She took a step backward.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Because," Malfoy explained, backing her into the wall. He ran a cool finger across Ginny's cheek. "You're shaking." He said with a smirk.

_Who does he think he is? God's gift to the world? _Ginny thought suddenly, _who cares about his looks or his perfect body and the way- no, stop Ginny! Control yourself push him away and leave. _But she couldn't move. _Push, push, push! _She looked up to find Malfoy actually smiling.

_Wow,_ she thought,_ an actual smile from Dra-Malfoy. Oh you stupid girl, he's plotting murder for crying out loud._

Malfoy leaned in close to her ear and Ginny's breathing stopped. She couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering shut at the feel of his breath on her neck.

"I'm not you know," Malfoy whispered into her ear. "But you know that."

Ginny's eyes fluttered back open and she noticed that Malfoy was looking right into her eyes.

"You're not what?" she inquired.

"A murderer." He whispered.

"And I know that?" she asked softly.

Draco just nodded. Ginny put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. He took two steps back and Ginny could breathe evenly again. She could still feel his toned body on the palm of her hands.

"You _do_ know that." Draco said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"You expect me to believe anything you say after that little display just now?"

"That? Oh please, I just don't want anyone hearing us." Draco said with a sigh.

"Uh Malfoy? We are the only ones down here." Ginny said, looking up and down the empty corridor.

"The only visible ones anyway." Draco added.

_Does he know about Harry's cloak?_ Ginny wondered anxiously.

"I'm just saying. I've heard that people at this school have invisibility cloaks." He shrugged.

"So if you're not a murderer, why are planning on killing your friends?" Ginny said, looking at him.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked, glaring.

"Because it may help to have someone from the D.A. on your side."

"I may have one tonight." Draco replied with a smirk. "If I'm not mistaken, Luna Lovegood will be joining Blaise and me tonight in the kitchens at midnight."

"Luna never mentioned you being there."

"Well," Draco said, "maybe I didn't mention being there to Blaise. Anyway, I need to keep him in check with that Luna girl."

_I'm going too then_ Ginny thought. _I want to know what Dra-Malfoy is up to!_

"Goodbye Malfoy." Ginny said, walking down the hall.

"Goodbye Ginny." Draco replied. "See you at midnight."

Ginny whipped around, but no one was there, Draco was gone.

* * *

"How did they find out our plan? Pansy squeaked, trying to hide her tears. 

"Potter and his sodding invisibility cloak, no doubt." Draco suggested.

The five Slytherins had been huddled together in the corner of their common room as Draco replayed the recent event.

"Well," Crabbe asked finally, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well Blaise has asked Luna Lovegood to meet him in the kitchens at midnight, so that should allow for a D.A. member on our side."

Draco explained. He pretended he didn't see Blaise squirming.

Blaise hadn't exactly asked Luna to meet him to talk business; actually, Draco thought it seemed unlikely that he was planning much talking at all. But still, Draco didn't get mad when he found out that Blaise was planning to meet Luna. Blaise was probably scared because he didn't know that Draco knew about his secret meeting.

"Well, I'm going to go look around" Draco said finally, getting up.

"Look around?" asked Blaise, while giving Draco a suspicious look.

"Fine, a walk!" he said dismissively.

Draco had turned the corner as he exited the Slytherin common room when he noticed the little red-headed Gryffindor. He could sense that she was lost. _This is going to be fun_ Draco thought with a smirk.

"Weasley, what are you doing down here?" he asked, while standing behind her.

She turned around quickly and looked up at him. _He doesn't look like a murderer_ he heard. When she was this close, he noticed her thoughts were very clear.

_Aha._ He thought, _indeed, this shall be fun._

"I see you've been talking to Potter," Draco commented. He took a step toward her and she stepped back.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked a slight tremble to her voice.

"Because" Draco said, backing her into the wall. He lifter a finger and ran it across her warm, smooth cheek, "you're shaking." He said, smirking.

_Who does he think he is? God's gift to the world?_ Draco heard, _who cares about his looks or his perfect body or the way- no stop, Ginny! Control yourself, push him away and leave._ Draco was smiling. It was good to know that the closeness was affecting her as well. _Push, push, push!_ She looked at him and he noticed a sparkle in her eye.

_Wow, an actual smile from Dra-Malfoy. Oh you stupid girl, he's plotting murder for crying out loud._

Draco, keeping his need to take advantage of the under control, leaned in and whispered "I'm not you know." He could feel the way her body reacted to his and he wanted to have her with him there and then. He shifted his head so he could look into her eyes, but her eyes were closed. Draco fought back another urge to kiss her senseless.

"But you knew that." He said lazily.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and he looked into her brown eyes.

"You're not what?" she asked breathlessly.

"A murderer." Draco said, his lips almost brushing up against hers.

"And I knew that?"

Draco nodded. Ginny moved her hands up his body and slowly pushed him away.

"You _do_ know that" he said leaning against the wall next to her.

"You expect me to believe anything you say after that little display just now?"

"That? Oh please, I just don't want anyone hearing us." Draco lied with a sigh.

"Uh, Malfoy? We are the only ones down here." Ginny said, looking up and down the corridor.

"The only visible ones anyway." Draco said, hiding his annoyance.

_Does he know about Harry's invisibility cloak?_ He heard her wonder.

_Well, _Draco thought, _if I told her I knew, she would run and tell Potter._

He decided to hide this bit of information for the time being.

"I'm just saying, I've heard that people at this school have invisibility cloaks."

"So, if you're not a murderer, why are you planning on killing your friends?"

"Why should I tell you?" Draco said, glaring.

"Because," she explained, "it may help to have a D.A. member on your side."

Draco smirked. "I may have one tonight." He looked around, "If I'm not mistaken, Luna Lovegood will be joining Blaise and me in the kitchen at midnight."

"Luna never mentioned you being there." Ginny stated.

"Well, maybe I didn't mention being there to Blaise. Anyway, I need to keep him in check with that Luna girl."

_I'm going too then._

_Good._

_I want to know what Dra-Malfoy is up to. _

_You want _me

"Goodbye Malfoy." Ginny said, walking away toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Goodbye Ginny" _damn!_ "See you at midnight." And then he slipped through a secret passage that led to the lake. He smiled as he felt her jump.

* * *

At ten till midnight, Ginny made her way to the kitchens. She had taken Harry's map, with the intention of giving it back when she was finished. She wasn't the kind of person to just take things without asking, but she wasn't sure that the trio would be happy with her going to see Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night. 

When Ginny was sure (by looking at the map) that the coast was clear, she rounded the corner and tickled the pear on the painting. When the portrait swung open, Ginny entered the kitchen and was greeting by dozens of house elves, smiling up at her.

"Hi!" Ginny said, smiling back at them.

"Ginny," came a voice from the corner, "you're early."

"So are you, Malfoy." Ginny commented while walking over to him.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm punctual."

Ginny nodded, and then moved to a table. She asked one of the house elves for some pumpkin juice, and looked around for something to focus on so she wouldn't be stuck in awkward silence with Malfoy.

"Avoiding me, Ginny?"

"Why do you say that?' Ginny said, not looking at him.

"Because," Draco's voice came from right behind her, he rested his hand on the table on either side of her, and Ginny could feel his chest lightly pressing on her back, "you aren't looking at me like you usually do." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny wanted to turn her head so he could kiss her. She didn't understand how he could make her feel like this and be the sworn enemy of Harry Potter. She could feel him moving closer to her neck and she held her breath, torn between wanting him and wanting to run away.

Just then, voices started coming from the other side of the painting. Draco moved away from her slowly, his lips brushing against the base of her neck.

Ginny turned as the painting opened and Luna and Blaise stepped through and stopped dead. They both looked shocked.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Draco! What is Weasley doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Malfoy?" Luna asked, shocked. She looked at the two Slytherins and the redheaded Gryffindor.

"Blaise," Draco explained, "How can I stop a girl from entering the kitchens to get a glass of pumpkin juice?"

"So you didn't know she was going to be here?" Blaise asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I knew she'd be here." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, now that we're all here," Ginny cut in, "what are you up to Malfoy?"

"What's going on?" Luna asked, confused.

"Luna, shush and listen," Ginny instructed.

Luna sat down next to Ginny and looked at the Slytherins questioningly.

"Well, as Potter has discovered my plan, I figured this would be the best time to tell you what is happening." Draco said, sitting on the edge of the table.

"What plan?" Luna asked, looking at Ginny.

"His plan to murder Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle." She said.

"What?" gasped Luna.

"Shh," Ginny commanded, "Malfoy, continue."

"Well," Draco continued, "I'm not planning on murdering them, not really anyway."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My father wants to recruit Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The only problem is," Draco said with a frown, "Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle don't _want_ to be Death Eaters."

"Well, I can't imagine why not." Ginny said in a mock surprise, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, one just can't say 'No thank you' to the Dark Lord. So, I-"

"We!" Blaise cut in from where he was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"_We_ decided that if we faked the deaths of the four then they could escape any persecution they might have faced otherwise."

Ginny couldn't move. She sat there and stared at Draco, shocked. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Ginny." Luna asked softly.

Ginny turned and looked at her, "uh" she fought for words, "yeah? Yes? What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"You" Ginny started.

"Thanks."

"No! You're, you're not completely evil!" Ginny poured out.

To everyone's surprise, Blaise started laughing. He clutched his side and doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Blaise, what are you going on about?" Draco asked, not hiding his annoyance.

"Sorry," Blaise said after he clamed down, "But I think I just fell in love with Weasley! That was amazing!"

Ginny looked away, blushing. She glanced at Luna, who looked extremely crest fallen.

"Not like that, Lovegood." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Luna said, blushing slightly.

"Didn't have to." Draco muttered.

"So you're really trying to stop people from joining Voldemort's side?" Ginny asked warily. Draco looked at her for a long time, and Ginny couldn't help but feel really small under his gaze. Finally he spoke, "Yes, I am really trying to stop people from joining" Draco choked out, "Voldemort's side."

"Why didn't you just tell Harry that?" Luna asked.

"Why? So he can go tell the world and blow the plan to nothing?" Draco asked viciously.

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Ginny said standing up.

"Why did you come here Weasley?" Draco said almost yelling at her.

"I wanted to know what's changed about – you!" Ginny said matching his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked glaring.

"Apparently nothing," Ginny said and she left the kitchen.

The three students left in there were silent, the house elves watching from the corner.

"I'd better get going too, you know before Filch catches anyone," Luna said, standing up and nodded goodbye to the two Slytherins.

* * *

_**A/N: So that is Chapter 3 and as I say with the other chapters, REVIEWS ARE GOOOOOOOOOD so yes and make sure to Thank Crystal for having it up here this fast! Without her amazing typing from a picture of word in a notebook, this wouldn't be up until sometime this summer! **_

**_And if you have questions about anything, leave your email address or something and I will try to answer as many questions that don't spoil the secret intended to be kept in this story!_**


End file.
